Ring-Upset
Ring-Upset ("El Aro" en español) es un episodio de TV de Happy Tree Friends Go!. Descripción del episodio Después de asesinar a Svet, Feeble comienza a ver su fantasma por todas partes, hasta el punto de enloquecer. Trama En una noche lluviosa, se oyen pasos que son de Feeble huyendo de Svet, quien la persigue con una cuchillo hasta un sitio en construcción, después de lanzar el cuchillo, logra clavarsela a Feeble en el estómago. Tirado en el suelo se prepara para su muerte segura, sin embargo, encuentra un taladro el cual usa para perforar la cabeza de Svet, matándola. Traumado por la experiencia, Feeble se va un hospital. Al día siguiente Feeble sale del hospital con todo su estómago vendado va al parque a descansar y mira en el lago, de pronto algo aparece en el reflejo lo que obliga a Feeble a voltearse, pero no hay nada, a el no le importa y se va a casa a dormir. Feeble va a casa de Gabby para contarle la experiencia, ella le sugiere que descanse y lo acompaña a su casa, ya que el Feeble no se encuentra mentalmente capacitado para ir sólo. Durante la noche una fuerte tormenta aparece, Feeble durmiendo se despierta al escuchar que la puerta se abre lentamente, pero pensando que se trataba de una ventana abierta, la cierra y se va a dormir. Sin embargo la puerta vuelve a abrirse, esta vez con fuerza, Feeble mira a los alrededores y ve un bulto en un rincón, el piensa que es ropa (ya que al lado había una canasta de ésta) y va a recogerla, sin embargo, el bulto se levanta y muestra ojos rojos. Asustado, Feeble retrocede bruscamente, cierra los ojos, luego los abre mientras mueve la cabeza en negación y el bulto desaparece. Feeble va al baño para tranquilizarse, toma unas pastillas para el estrés y lava su cara, pero el agua está caliente, debido a que aparentemente Feeble olvidó apagar la calefacción, por lo que va a apagarla y se va a dormir. Poco después un raro olor despierta a Feeble, va a ver y se da cuenta de que la calefacción está encendida otra vez, por lo que vuelve a apagarla, pero no puede, ya que la llave está atorada y es incapaz de girarla, de pronto algo pasa detrás de Feeble, muy rápido, haciendo que éste se preocupe más, trata de apagar de nuevo la calefacción, pero ésta inexplicablemente explota. Con algunas quemaduras Feeble sale asustado de la casa y llama a Josion para que lo ayude. En eso, oye unas risas enfermizas y algo distorsionadas desde el bosque, Feeble voltea y llora, hasta que una mano se pone en su hombro y éste grita, pero resulta ser Josion, quien trajo un equipo, que consiste en sal, una biblia, una cruz y un frasco con agua bendita, para enfrentar al que el cree, es un espíritu maligno. Dentro de casa (en la sala de estar para ser más específico), Josion encierra a Feeble y a si mismo en un círculo de sal y le pone a Feeble un collar de cruz, esto parece funcionar, sin embargo, el fantasma afloja varios tornillos de la estructura, de esto, Feeble y Josion no se enteran hasta que el fantasma quita el último, haciendo que ambos caigan hacia el sótano, Josion se levanta, pero una caja de herramientas comienza a temblar, Josion inspecciona, al final, la caja estalla y varias herramientas empalan a Josion contra la pared, matándolo. Feeble, se asusta más y para peor, Josion, las herramientas y la sangre desaparecen, Feeble se harta y huye de casa hacia una clínica, pensando que se ha vuelto loco, va a su auto, pero no enciende, así que va corriendo, pero apenas se va, éste enciende por si solo y éste lo sigue lentamente, Feeble lo nota y acerlera el paso, al igual que el auto. Finalmente, Feeble llega a la clínica, donde Mia le pregunta que hace y Feeble se encuentra muy alterado para hablar (sin mencionar su mutismo), Mia le aplica morfina y Feeble se relaja un poco, ella le dice que espere sentado. De pronto, el auto aparece repentinamente y se estrella contra la puerta, atropellando a Mia en el proceso y salpicando sangre hacia Feeble y las paredes. Feeble ve esto y toma el ascensor (aunque no se encuentra tan alterado como antes debido a la morfina), en el segundo piso Feeble reposa, mientras que su auto de alguna manera aparece dentro del ascensor. Feeble escapa a través de la ventana, sufriendo varios golpes en la caída. Mientras corre una luz lo atrapa, Feeble aterrado, cree que es su auto, pero en realidad es la camioneta de Maily. Feeble se sube y le pide que acelere, aunque Maily no entiende por qué corre. De pronto una sombra deforme aparece frente a la ventana izquierda, haciendo que Maily se asuste y pise el acelerador, pero va tan rápido que no tarda en perder el control de su vehículo. Feeble logra salir, pero Maily no y la camioneta cae por un acantilado, con Maily dentro, muriendo al instante. Feeble se encuentra en una cabina telefónica, tratando de comunicarse con Gabby, aunque lo logra, ella no responde. La cámara enfoca su casa donde Gabby aparece muerta luego de que el coche de Feeble se estrella en su propia casa. Sin más que hacer, Feeble sólo camina sin rumbo, pero el fantasma con la cara visible, y es la misma Svet se le aparece frente a él y grite, provocando que Feeble se desmaye, acto seguido, Svet lo arrastra hacia la playa y lo sumerge al mar, Feeble despierta e intenta nadar a la superficie, pero el espíritu de Svet entra a su cuerpo y lo fuerza a ir más abajo, y para asegurarse, derriba unas piedras cercanas, la presión es demasiado para Feeble, quien termina ahogándose hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, debido al collar de cruz que Feeble tenía hace rato, Svet es incapaz de dejar el cuerpo de Feeble y estando atrapada entre las rocas se queda bajo el agua por el resto del episodio. El espíritu de Feeble por otro lado, logra salir, y entra a casa de Lucky con la intención de tomar su cuerpo de vuelta y vengarse de Svet, pero apenas despierta, el iris que termina el episodio, lo decapita. Moraleja "Live your day as if it were the last" (Vive tu día como su fuera el último). Personajes Protagonistas *Feeble *Svet Personajes Secundarios *Gabby *Mia *Josion *Maily Apariciones *Lucky Personajes Muertos Todos Muertes #Svet es perforada con un taladro por Feeble. #Josion es empalado por varias herramientas. #Mia es atropellada. #Gabby muere cuando el coche de Feeble impacta en su casa. #Maily muere instantáneamente cuando su camioneta cae por un acantilado con el dentro. #Feeble es arrastrado al océano y muere ahogado. #Lucky es decapitado por el iris que termina el episodio. Heridas ... Errores ... Curiosidades *Este episodio muestra que Feeble es malo bajo presión. *Melanie no aparece con Svet en el episodio. *El título parodia a la película de terror japonesa Ringu (El Aro). *Feeble se muestra muy temeroso a los fantasmas en comparación con el episodio Ghost House, tal vez porque no le teme a los fantasmas, sino a Svet. *Muchos dicen que Nasty era ideal para el episodio, pero cuando el episodio salió, ella todavía no existía. *El final del episodio rompe la cuarta pared. *En éste episodio no se ven interacciones negativas entre Feeble y Josion. Más bien, neutras. *Feeble es directa e indirectamente responsable por todas las muertes del episodio. *Ésta es la primera vez que Feeble puede hablarle a una chica, a Mia, ésto probablemente se debe a que se encontraba bajo los efectos de la morfina. *Éste episodio anteriormente era para HTF2. *Slenderman hace una aparición cuando Feeble sale corriendo del hospital psiquiátrico. *Es algo extraño que Feeble tenga un coche, debido a que sólo tiene 10 años y a esa edad, no debería manejar. *Feeble muestra signos de paranoia y posible esquizofrenia. *Esta es la primera vez que un personaje ya muerto reaparece en forma de fantasma. *Esta es la primera vez que Feeble mata intencionalmente a alguien. *Esta es la primera vez que la camioneta de Maily aparece en la serie de TV. *Esta es la primera muerte de Svet en la serie de TV. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios de Halloween Categoría:HandyFan17